ordofabulafandomcom-20200215-history
Permafrost
Permafrost was a plot event held on March 6th to ???, 2017. It is also known as "boar war". Peace is more than the absence of war, it is harmony. There is only loss and little gain. If there was room to reason, the innocent would not pay the price for a crime uncommitted. Their voices failed to reach her. The dead bodies will not cheer for victory. And while the damaged animals aim to avenge, they lead the survivors into their doom. '"A bloodshed is inevitable. Your sin cannot go ignored."' There is no greater heaven than the heart of a loving mother, her devotion endless, her warmth unconditional. You scattered the lifeless bodies of her children before her feet, allowing the plague to feast on her agony. How much she loved you. It blinds her, eats away at her. Her ears are deaf for her fracturing bones, feet numb to the holes tearing into her flesh. As she cries out, her children join the chorus, hearts corrupted by hatred. Would she praise them as they die for her? "Someone......Someone.......Someone......will have to pay for this." Only a fool would believe a war demands no sacrifice. The innocent light of this soul flickers out. Familiar, the scent of blood mixing with despair. She's taking you with her into her grave. The plague will not allow rest, it does not discriminate between the sinners and the saints. And yet again, the circle of despair starts anew. With those eyes of yours, does the sight hurt? "Just shut your eyes, my dear. Focus on mommy. There is no need to cry." Barabelle The leader of the boar tribe and main opponent of the war. She commands the large army of boars, which counts endless numbers. The broodmother remains in the safety of her lair, ready to relocate should she need to. Her target is to bring as many Fairy Tales down, as well as steal Gohan, as the baby's pure soul can fight off the plague contaminating Barabelle. The Fairy Tales's plan is to lure her from her hideout to slay her, ending the war through robbing the army of their commander. Northwind The snow woman and daughter of the tribe left her mother's side to fight along her brothers and sisters, using ice powers for combat. Her role is strictly serving the terraforming of the environment, similar to Henwen, and to treat her kin's wounds on the battlefield. On encounter, she will not attack, as her mother would not want her to be harmed. Henwen A mobile glacier and the war's biggest turning point. Ommot's headmaster is a mammoth of a boar and wandering the battlefield to freeze earth and air, to immobilize and destroy. A thick pelt coats her, working as active shield against attacks and body mass making it impossible to actively participate in battle. The enemy's ally will command her soldiers, yet will stay moving as without her presence, spring would melt the ice caps. She serves Barabelle and will retreat should the boar be slain. Kiota The bears folk under the lead of Kodiak will assist the Fairy Tales in this fight. The animals will serve you as mounts as their claws slash through the bodies of the enemy. Their leader fights at the front, tanking devastating blows to assure his army to proceed. Zephyr Two eyes see much, thousands leave no movement unguarded. The flying island Zephyr and its guardians lend their wings to scout the fields and deliver messages on the battle field. The God of Dawn Eos will guard Gohan from harm as his orders are set on flight rather than fight. Fable To establish a foundation for a future alliance, Fable joins the fray under the command of Lauren. While his crew actively fights in the battle, Fable's pharaoh sent assistance in the form of locust, aiming to destroy foliage that may cover an enemy. Along with the bugs, another weapon waits for its command, silently waiting in the field. ➽ The event will start Monday the 6th around afternoon time EST (when people log on as usual). It will last as long as necessary, which may be a day or two or a week depending on the speed. All rp will be done in paragraph. ➽ The fight follows no structure, means you are freely allowed to do whatever you want during the battle. You are allowed to hurt your characters as much as you please. Bears can be actively used as mounts as stated. Any abilities of your characters can be used freely to kill. Be creative with your characters' progression, as there will be no chance to stick to any plot until the end scene. ➽ Barabelle and Henwen, as respective leaders, may be hurt, yet not killed as they are needed for the concluding end scene of the event to transition into the next chapter. Barabelle should not be found in the first five minutes of the rp though, but further into the war. Category:All Pages Category:Events